A Mothers Greeting
by Killgorian
Summary: As Ash comes home from a long and tiring journey, will he seek his mother for comfort and rest? M for sexual content and future Harem.
1. A Hot Beginning

Ash, tired from a long journey, finally made it back to his home town, Pallet Town. He walked into his house and smiled as his mother said her usual greeting whenever he visited home:

"How are you doing Ash? You look a little tired. I think you should rest a bit." His mother, Delia Ketchum, said with a warm smile.

"I'm doing fine mom. Yeah, you're right, I'm _super_ tired. I'm gonna go take a nap in my room for a while." Ash said, smiling, happy to see his mother._ Wow, she's looking really_ good! He thought to himself. He shook his head _What am I thinking? She's my _mom!

"Ok honey, I'll go with you, I was going to clean up in there anyway." Delia said, smiling at her son.

"Nah, it's fine mom, I'll only be here for a little while, and I can clean it anyway."

"Oh no, its fine, I was going to clean it anyway. And you know how I am about cleaning the house clean mister!" It was true, Delia would freak out if the house was messy in any way.

"Ok mom." Ash said as he walked into his room, his mom right behind him.

Ash got into his room and quickly started to undress. He tossed his backpack in the corner, then took the rest of his clothes off, except his boxers, and tossed them into his hamper in the corner of the room. Meanwhile, his mom went to work cleaning the windows and dusting. As he got into bed, Delia noticed a stain on the wall next to his bed.

She went over to it, leaning over Ash to get to it. He looked up and noticed his mothers breasts directly above his face, getting closer and closer as his mom leaned down, trying to get closer to the stain. _Oh my god. She's fucking gorgeous! _He looked to his side and saw her long white legs in black, tight lace stockings and a miniskirt, barely longer than her panties. He looked back up and noticed that her breasts, almost fully exposed by her tight, low cut shirt, were mere inches away from his face. He was able to see the tops of her nipples through the shirt, while he could also see their outline through poking through it. He felt his cock start to grow at the sight of his mother. _When did she get this hot?_

"Ash honey, is everything alright?" She said, looking down at her son. "Do you want me to move? I can if its making you feel uncomfortable."

"No mom, its fine. If you want, you can get on the bed to reach it better." Ash said, hoping that she would accept.

"Ok dear, thanks!" She climbed onto the bed, straddling it. With her legs spread wide, he could see her panties and the obvious camel toe. His cock kept growing, especially now that his mother's pussy was mere inches from his swelling cock. Rubbing at the stain harder, she shook the bed, pulling her closer to him. He stared at his cock, slowly getting closer to his mother, as it soon would be touching her.

As she gave a harder than normal jerk at the stain, it finally happened. His growing cock poked his mother's camel toe. He wished he could have stopped it, but when it happened, he knew what he had to do. She looked down, wondering what had poked her in such an intimate place and saw it. Before she could react, her son leaned up and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down as his lips suddenly locked on hers. Rather than fight it, as Ash thought that she would, she submitted into it, kissing her son back and forcing her tongue into his mouth, her sweet saliva filling his mouth.

They both realized at that time, as his mother lay on his chest, her lips locked upon his and her tongue inside his mouth, that his swelling cock still lay right beneath her hot pussy, poking her. Swiftly, rather than wasting time taking them off, Delia pulled her panties to the side, showing her perfectly shaven pink pussy and pulled Ash's throbbing cock through the slit in his boxers and slid onto it slowly.

They both moaned as she slowly slid onto her sons throbbing cock. Ash couldn't believe how tight and wet the insides of his mother were! She could feel his thick cock stretching out her pussy, and going further in her than anyone ever had. He could feel the heat radiating from inside her as she slowly started to lift her ass up and bounce up and down on him. As she was coming down, Ash started to thrust up, getting maximum power into his thrusts, pounding away at his mother.

As his mom started to rise, Ash grabbed her tight shirt and pulled her back down, lips locked together. They weren't sure at that point whose tongue was whose, or whose mouth was whose. All they were sure about was the passion they had for each other and how right it felt to both of them. He moved his hands from his mother hips and grabbed her shirt, pulling it down to expose her perfect breasts. He grabbed at them, squeezing them and feeling his mothers nipples harden under his touch.

Hot juice spilled out of his mother's pussy as she continued to bounce on him and he continued to ram his cock into her. He moaned as his hot seed exploded out of his cock, flooding the inside of his mother and mixing with her own juices, spilling outside of her. She started to pant while kissing him, the pleasure almost too much for her to bear. She reached down and started to rub her clitoris, making herself moan even more.

Again, she went to rise from her sons tight embrace, but Ash pulled her down harder, kissing her harder and more passionately than before. They kept at it for a long time, Ash getting better and better at thrusting into his mother, and her, juice flooding outside of her as she bounced harder and harder onto her son as they tightly embraced, his mother pressed up against him with her breasts tight against his chest.

His cum came as a hot flood again, making her let out a low scream of delight. Slowly they stopped thrusting and bouncing as hard and kissing less passionately. They were exhausted and they slowly drifted into sleep, his cock still inside of his mother, their lips tightly locked and tongues in each others mouths, and his sheets stained with their sweat and cum.

***If you liked it, please** **review it or send me a PM. This will be a one-shot unless I get people asking for more chapters. The only way to get any more of this series or anything like it is to PM me or review.***


	2. A Steamy Morning

Delia woke up, confused what was going on. Her lips were still locked with her son as the light shone through his window, and she could feel his cock inside of her. _What did I do? _She thought to herself. _I can't do that with Ash, he's my son! Oh, but it was so _good! As he stirred, slowly waking up, she made her decision. _Thank God for morning wood._

As Ash was waking up, he could feel someone sticking their tongue down his throat and his cock felt...weird. Opening his eyes he saw his mothers face before him, passionately kissing him as she rode her son. Running his hands along her smooth and perfect body, he kissed back, picking her up and pulling her close to him, all the while shoving up into his mother. He walked into his bathroom, turning on the shower while still holding his mother close and kissing her. He climbed into the shower and braced his mom up against the wall so he could get more power into her, feeling the hot water clean away the stains from last nights adventure.

He could feel his cock going further and further into his mother, the heat radiating from her as he went harder and harder, her pussy being stretched out by his thick cock. Neither of them could feel the hot flood coming out of his more, it was simply washed away by the water, but once hot sperm came out of Ash and into his mom, racing up into her forcing a low moan and mixing with her own juices, they could feel that alright.

Ash pulled out of his mother, setting her down on her feet on the shower floor. He picked up one of her legs and put it on his shoulder, pushing his mom up against the wall as he savagely thrust into her. He disengaged from their kiss and ran his tongue along her long, perfectly white legs. His mom started to pant from her sons touch, almost unable to control herself from the delight he brought her. She reached down and rubbed at her clitoris, bringing even more delight than she would have thought possible.

She stepped back, pulling her son out of her as she grabbed him and pushed _him _against the wall and kissed him, putting his cock back inside of her as she did the thrusting on her son. He just laid back and let her go to work on him, he was exhausted from pounding her last night and waking up and immediately doing it again. She pulled her son out of her and pulled her tongue out of his mouth as she got down onto her knees, licking the entirety of his shaft, making sure that he would be clean all over. She suddenly went down on it, forcing all of it into her mouth. Ash grabbed her head, forcing her to stay on it as she gagged.

Hot cum went shooting into her mouth as she greedily sucked it all up, licking some of it off of her breasts. She grabbed a bottle of body wash off of a shelf in the shower and handed it to her son.

"Why don't you lather your mommy up and was her Ash?"

Ash grabbed the body wash and went to work immediately. He started by getting on his knees and rubbing her long, beautiful legs. He looked up and saw her hot pussy, inches from his face and buried his tongue inside of it, making sure all of it was clean as he rubbed down her legs. He got up and buried his face in her breasts, rubbing down her stomach until he had to stop sucking her breasts down and slowly lather them with soap. He spun his mom around and lathered her back up. While he was doing so, he pounded her from behind until she had to brace herself against the wall. Fully lathered, He picked her back up and sat her on his cock, holding her in the hot water, rubbing her sexy body clean while kissing her. Fully clean, his mother slid herself off of his cock and turned the shower off.

"Honey, go get dressed and come downstairs, I'll have some breakfast for you." Delia said, walking into her room, swaying her hips seductively.

***Again, if you want any more of this, PM me or review this***


	3. A Warm Breakfast

Ash walked into his room, quickly pulling on some boxers and pajama pants, waiting to smell the amazing food that his mom was making for him. _I can't believe this is happening with _mom, Ash thought to himself. As he smelled his mom's eggs from downstairs, he rushed down into the kitchen and paused at the sight of his mom.

She was wearing very much the same thing she had been yesterday, but seeing her in this new light caused her to look many times sexier. She was barefoot, with black lace thigh-high stockings and a miniskirt so short that it was barely longer than her panties. She was wearing a tight white shirt that stopped just above her belly button, with the words "Kiss The Cook" on it, so tight that her nipples were clearly shown through it.

Ash slowly walked towards the kitchen counter, never taking his eyes off of his mother. "Those eggs smell delicious mom, can I have some?" Ash said with a smile.

"Sorry Ash," Delia said as she hopped up on the counter right next to Ash "To get your eggs you have to read my shirt first dear." She said, rubbing his thigh.

He stood up, standing in between her legs, softly stroking her thighs just below her skirt, opening his mouth and latching onto his mother's as she ran her hands through his long, thick hair. She pulled away from the kiss and gave her son a quick squeeze on his ass.

"You eat the eggs Ash, I'll be right back." She said, leaving the room, swaying her hips, Ash watching her ass as she left. Hungrily, he shoved the eggs down his throat, barely pausing to savor the flavor as he quickly demolished four scrambled eggs.

"Oh Ash!" His mother said as she returned to the room. He turned to look at her and his jaw dropped in amazement again. She had taken off her miniskirt, leaving only a thong that could hardly be called underwear, and changed shirts, this one was somehow even smaller than the last one, and instead of it saying "Kiss The Cook", this one said "Fuck The Cook. She hopped up on the counter, smiling at her son and patting her pussy.

"How about you come over here and pound your mother on the kitchen counter honey?"

Ash, not pausing to respond pulled off his pants and boxers and rushing towards his mom, pulling off her thong and mounting his mother. He pounded into her as hard as he could, making her pant and releasing a flood of juice from her, staining all over the counter. She reached up and grabbed her son, pulling him down onto her, kissing him and releasing a flood of her sweet saliva into his mouth. His licks locked with hers, he pushed down on top of her as hard as he could, trying to get as close to his mother as possible, kissing her fiercely and passionately.

He tried to hold his cum in, wanting to stay there and pound into his mother, but it force it's way through him like a flood, coursing into his mom, mixing in with her own flooding juices. Her pussy, unable to contain it, leaked the mixture of their cum onto to table.

"Oh god mom," Ash panted tiredly "I can't do anymore today. Lets just take a nap or something."

"Ok Ash, but let me first clean up the counter," She leaned down and licked up everything on the counter, leaving it spotless. "Ok, lets go to my room now."

Ash was led by his mother into her room, crawling into bed with her, spooning her with his cock rubbing up against her pussy and holding her close to him as they drifted back to sleep, too exhausted to continue.


	4. A Hot Tub

Ash woke up from the nap,his face nestled into his mothers flower scented hair, his hands still tightly gripping her breasts, and his cock under the effects of morning wood directly under her heat radiating womanhood. He softly stroked her large, supple breasts, taking in the smell of her hair, and softly thrust forward, rubbing his cock up against his mother's hot slit.

Delia stirred awake slowly from the pleasant touch of her son and softly smiled. She twisted her head to lock eyes with her son and slowly leaned in, sharing a long, passionate kiss. Ash slowly broke away from the kiss and smiled at his mother, looking into her eyes. She went to rise, with Ash trying to pull her back down, wanting to stay like that forever. She was firm and got up and out of bed, leaving Ash lying there.

"I think I'm going to go draw us a bath dear. I'll holler for you to come in when I'm done," Delia said, smiling and quickly disappearing into the bathroom with a wink.

Ash threw back his arms and collapsed on top of the bed with a long, luxuriant sigh. _This is definitely a good way to wake up_. Ash thought to himself with a large grin on his face. He heard the sound of the water in the bathroom as his mother was drawing the bath. He must have dozed off, for the next thing he heard was his mother shouting at him.

"Ashie! The bath is ready! And so am I," she said with a giggle at the end. He quickly got out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. When he got in, everything was fuzzy from all of the steam in the room. When he looked at the tub, he saw bubbles piled high and his mother lying in it, already perspiring from the heat of the tub, head thrown back and sighing.

He quickly crossed the distance to the tub and slowly climbed into the tub, sighing as he lowered himself further and further into the tub, feeling the tension melt away from his body. He crossed the tub and lay down on top of his mother, his cock rubbing against his mother's slit. She reached down. Grabbing his ass and slowly pulling him in further and further, his cock poking up against her, stretching to it's max, unable to go in yet. Impatient, he reached up and grabbed his mother by her arms and simultaneously pulled her down and him up, sliding into his mother with a gasp from both of them as he stretched out the walls of her began to eagerly thrust in as hard as possible, coming together with a loud _SMACK_ every time he went back in. Delia closed her eyes and braced herself for each impact, holding in a moan as she was being slammed into the back of the tub with every powerful thrust from her son.

Ash leaned down into his mothers breasts, noisily sucking on her soapy, pale, supple bosom. He began to noisily shake his face, moterboating her. She reached down and grabbed him by the chin, lifting his head up as she leaned down and began to tease her tongue into his mouth as he strained to go further into her to get closer and closer with his mother. She let out a loud gasp as his hot cum shot out of him and into his mother, forcing him to let out a low moan.

Out of energy, he stopped thrusting and disengaged from his mother's supple lips and rested his head back on her breasts.

"Oh god mom," he said, catching his breath "I can't do any more for a while. Let's just enjoy this bath."

She smiled down at her son and took one of his hands, resting it on her pussy and started to rub it with his hand. "We can enjoy it even more if you rub your mommy," she said, lying her head back and smiling.

***I am looking for a group of about three people to act as consultants for a new story idea I am working on. It ****will be a Lemon/Journey Story. PM me if interested.***


End file.
